


Love Is An Open Door

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Charlie has a surprise for Bass... Bass is, well, surprised.---Shower sex fic that's inspired / a sequel to this work by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418438





	Love Is An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Lies Beyond the Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418438) by [MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark). 



> This fic can be read on itself, but I highly recommend you to read the story that inspired me to write this first for more background information (and it's just a really good story as well).
> 
> This one is for you, dear CH, because you inspire me with your love for this pairing and it was you who made me ship these three adorable dorks in the first place <3

Bass knew Charlie was up to something from the moment he laid his eyes on her that morning. He’d woken up to his alarm this morning and he’d had to gently peel Miles’ arms off him before he could get out of bed. Miles had mumbled something inaudible before he’d turned around and soft snores rose from him again. Charlie was no longer in their bed, and the metallic sounds coming from the kitchen let him know she was preparing breakfast. He’d put on his favorite sport shorts and the first tank top that caught his eyes, before he made his way over to the kitchen.

Charlie had been her normal cheerful self, but the mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she greeted him betrayed her. He sneaked her arms around her waist, kissing the crook of her neck as she was chopping mango slices into small chunks. God, he loved how she relaxed in his arms and leaned against him. He smiled against her soft skin and tilted his head up a little, moving his lips up to her ear.

“What are you up to, little minx?”

Charlie couldn’t hide the tiny huff leaving her mouth in surprise. He ran his fingers across her sides and she arched her back against him as she tried to move away from his teasing touch. She didn’t answer him right away. Her hands had stilled as she tilted her head to give him more access to her sweet skin.

“I’m making breakfast, you want some?” Bass growled and tightened his grip on her hips. She knew exactly what he’d meant, and he loved this game that she was playing with him. His cock was already starting to show its interest, and he pressed against Charlie’s back. She made a soft noise in content, and he knew he’d fallen prey to her. “Or… Did you mean something else?”

“You know very well what I meant, sugar.”

Charlie put the knife down and turned around, facing him. He was taller than her, but for some reason she always intimidated him a bit. There’s was something about her he couldn’t quite figure out. She was more mature than most people her age, and her confidence had something inspiring. She was grinning at him, the mischievous sparkle still very much there.

“I have other plans for my morning exercise today,” she said and slowly brought one of her fingers to his lips, lightly dragging her finger across them. The sweet, earthy mango scent filled his nose and he parted his lips.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s a surprise,“ she whispered and slowly stuck her finger into his mouth. Bass gasped as the sweet taste spread across his tongue. Charlie chuckled and stepped back from him and returned to cutting the mango. He knew she was smirking, even though he couldn’t see her. “-so, I was hoping you could train a little shorter today? I need some time to prepare the surprise for you.”

“How short are we talking?”

Charlie shrugged and slid the mango chunks into a large bowl, together with some chopped bananas and kiwi. She then handed it over to him, a smile indeed playing on her lips. “An hour sounds fair?"

Bass had no idea what she was planning but knowing her he knew that it would be worth it. He sat down at the dining table and pretended to contemplate her question, dragging out his answer. Two could play a game.

“Sounds fair-“ he said then and took his first bite from the fruit bowl. “-God, you’re amazing Charlie.”

“Oh, I know.”

\---

A little over an hour later Bass came home. He dropped his bag to the floor and walked straight to the kitchen. In his excitement this morning, he’d forgotten his water bottle. So, he quickly grabbed himself a glass of water and gulped it down. His training had gone well, but it had been different without Charlie. He’d grown used to having her there with him. She’d really improved the past couple months. She was nowhere near his level, especially when it came to boxing, but she was getting there. Besides, it made him a little less worried when she went out with her friends. He knew she’d be able to fend for herself if it’d be necessary.

It wasn’t until he’d gulped down his second glass of water, that he realized the shower was on. The splattering of the water, together with soft thudding noises and giggles. No, she didn’t…

Bass carefully put his glass down and slowly made his way over to the bathroom – and froze. The door was wide open. The first thing he saw was Charlie’s back. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Miles’ neck, and he held her ass as he was slamming into her. His best friend was the first to notice him. A wicked grin spread on his face as he leaned in and nibbled on Charlie’s neck.

“Fuck, Charlie. Come on girl, show Bass what you’ve got.”

As if on cue, Charlie gasped and threw her head back. Her long hair clinging to her back, water droplets running across her back. She started grinding her hips against Miles more fiercely, and Miles growled low in his throat. He turned the both of them around, pressing Charlie against the wall. Red lines spread across Miles’ back where Charlie had clawed into him. The obscene sounds of their bodies slamming together filled Bass’ head. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cock was achingly hard in his shorts.

“Fuck-“ Charlie breathed out. His cock stirred. He knew _exactly_ how much she loved being fucked like this, knew _exactly_ how she’d feel around Miles. Bass couldn’t help himself. Charlie had her in his grip as always and he slipped his hands inside his shorts, letting out a relieved moan.

“Charlie, God,” he breathed out. _This isn’t what I had in mind when you said there’d be a surprise._ He wondered how she’d talked Miles into this. He hated waking up early, and he’d only been with him and Charlie for a couple weeks now. Bass knew he was still trying to find his way into this dynamic. He imagined Charlie had woken him, grinding her hips into Miles’, kissing him until he responded. _Fuck, fuck._

“Bass, she feels so good around me, God.” Miles panted and picked up his pace. It was dizzying, the way they seemed to melt together, how they moved in unison. As if they were meant to be. And - he figured -maybe they were.

“Hmm, you should talk to her, Miles. She loves your voice, did you know? It turns her on real bad.” Charlie’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she glared at him. Miles made a broken noise and slammed into her, digging his nails into her soft flesh. He could see how he turned his mouth to her ear and started whispering to her. Charlie closed her eyes and whimpered.

“Fuck, do you, Charlie?” Miles voice was rough, and Bass had never admitted it but he was very sensitive for the grumble of his lover’s voice as well.

“Please, please Miles. I need…”

“What do you need, baby girl? Want me to fuck you like this? You need Bass to come in his freaking shorts because he can’t control himself?”

Bass felt the pleasure rock through him at those words. He hadn’t even been that close yet, but Miles’ words had him right over the edge. He gasped, his hips thrusting harsh in his hand. His whole body was shaking, and Charlie was looking at him wide-eyed, and he just _couldn’t._ His eyes closed and he panted heavily, losing himself in the pleasure as he came in his shorts, exactly as Miles had predicted.

“Miles, he came. Oh God. I need you- Miles…” Charlie choked out.

“Y-Yes, Charlie. I-“

Bass opened his eyes right in time to see Miles push into her one last time, his entire body tensing up – and then his whole body collapsing against her. His hips trembling, shuddering. Bass groaned softly, it had something to see Miles lose himself; to see his usual controlled demeanor fall apart. And God, he loved the way Charlie’s eyes lit up in satisfaction. Little witch. She’s put a spell on the both of them, and he loved it.

“Charlie… That was some surprise,” he chuckled. Charlie sent him a wicked grin. “I thought you might like it.”

Miles whispered something inaudible to her and Charlie smirked and swatted his ass. Miles growled and slowly pulled out of her and helped her get down. She leaned up to Miles and kissed his lips. He wondered what she’d said to him, but it warmed his heart to see Miles was opening up to his niece. She deserved it. And so did he.

“Took me a while to get him out of bed, but he couldn’t resist my magical blowjob.”

“I bet you couldn’t,” Bass chuckled and stood up. He quickly stepped out of his dirty clothes and joined them in the shower, hugging them both. “Charlie gives amazing head, and it’s always been her way to manipulate me. Guess she’s got you now as well, bro.” Charlie leaned against his chest and trailed her fingers across his sides. Miles let his hands slide over his ass, and Bass sighed happily.

“We could use a shower,” Miles murmured, and they all laughed.


End file.
